


There´ll be peace when you are done

by Sammynator



Series: How Supernatural should have ended [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Castiel Deserves Better (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Deserves Better, Dean Winchester Has Feelings, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Eileen Leahy Deserves Better, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, I´m so mad, M/M, Sam Winchester Deserves Better, Sharing a Bed, because 15x20 was a shitshow, no beta we die like castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynator/pseuds/Sammynator
Summary: Story continues directly after "From Castiel with Love".Dean has saved Castiel from the empty, they are safe in the bunker, Sam and Jack are okay, everyone is back and Eileen is on her way. All is said and done and there is finally time for some well deserved rest.Dean doesn´t quite know yet how to behave around Castiel, now, that everything is in the open, but they figure it out pretty fast. Bed sharing, cuddling, kissing and unhinged happiness ensue.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: How Supernatural should have ended [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025811
Comments: 19
Kudos: 69





	There´ll be peace when you are done

**Author's Note:**

> I´m SO MAD that they dared to air that finale, so deeply hurt, I could rant on forever about why this was a disgrace to their own characters, overall work and their fans. But I won´t, because that´s not why I´m here. 
> 
> So I tried to give the boys and girls the happy ending they deserved. I made this a series, because I plan to add another chapter for Sam and Eileen and maybe more, we´ll see. But for now, enjoy tooth- rotting Destiel fluff!

Dean and Cas kneeled on the floor for a moment longer, just looking at each other in the bright light of the living world. Then time flooded back and Sam dropped to his knees next to them and wrapped them both in a tight hug. After a moment, Jack joined them, awkwardly lowering himself to the ground and getting pulled in by Dean and Cas both. With a shaky breath, Dean relaxed into the warmth of his family around him, alive, breathing, and safe.

Sam was the first one to pull back. He clapped Cas on the shoulder. “It´s good to have you back, Cas! We missed you!” Then he turned around to Dean and his face went furious. “What the hell were you thinking, man?!” Dean grinned and scratched his neck. “Well, I wasn´t. And thank g… well, I´m really damn glad I wasn´t.” His eyes met Cas´, who had one arm wrapped around Jack, and a soft smile spread on both their faces. Sam sighed. “Well, don´t pull off a stunt like that again, please.” “I won´t.” Dean surprised himself with the sincerity in his voice. “I won´t. Never again. We´re free and I´ve had enough tragedy and near-death experiences for a lifetime.” Castiel took his hand and laid his head against Dean´s shoulder.

For a somber moment, they just stood there and tried to wrap their brains around the fact that they had done it, that god was gone and they were free and the end of the world had been prevented. But Castiel started swaying on his feet and all of a sudden, Dean started to feel the sleepless nights, the aches from the fight against Chuck and his overall exhaustion as if he had been hit by a wall.

“Yeah, I think it´s time you two get some sleep”, said Sam, noticing how his brother’s eyes drooped. Dean could only nod and pulled Cas along as he made his way through the bunker. Then he remembered and turned around towards Sam one more time. “What about Eileen?” Sam grinned, eyes sparkling.

“She texted me a while ago, she´s on the way.”

Dean nodded, a warm, bubbly feeling of happiness spreading in his chest. “So, family breakfast tomorrow morning?” 

“You bet.”

***

Dean stopped at the door to his room and reluctantly let go of Cas´ hand. His heart started beating faster and he had a hard time looking at the angel´s face. Despite everything that had been said in the empty, he felt a bit lost. How do you switch from being best friends with someone to being, what, boyfriends? Literally soulmates? Dean blushed even thinking about it.  
  


“Dean?”

The hunter looked up and met Cas´ eyes. And everything made sense. He was the same person, the same best friend, the one that had always been around. The person he was so familiar with, who he knew better than almost anyone else in the universe.

“Yeah?”

“I think we should go to bed now?”

For a moment, Dean was stunned, mouth hanging open. How could he be so casual about it, they had been together for, what, an hour? And now he talked about getting to bed as if it was nothing special, nothing new and earth shattering?

“Uhm … yeah, yeah, sure.”

Dean opened the door with a shaking hand, intending to hold it open for Cas.

“Well, I see you in the morning, then.”

Castiel smiled softly and laid his hand on Dean´s left shoulder, only for a moment. Then he turned around to get to his own room.

The shoulder touch was so achingly familiar and left Dean reeling. He remembered the last time Cas touched his shoulder like that too vividly, could still feel his hand pressing into his flesh, saw Castiel´s tear filled eyes and his words rang in his ears. Dean could feel the hard concrete he slammed into and the burn in his eyes after crying for longer than he could remember. It took him a moment to drag himself out of the memory of Castiels death and by then, Cas had walked down the corridor and was nearly at the turn that led to his room. All of a sudden, letting him out of his sight seemed even more impossible than just saying what Dean wanted.

“Cas, wait!”

Castiel turned around, his head tilted in confusion and again, Dean was hit by the feeling of something well-known mixing with something completely new. But he wouldn´t chicken out, not this time.

“Do you … would you stay with me tonight?” He hurried to add: “Only if you want to, of course!”

Cas´ smile shone like the damn sun.

“Of course, Dean! I´ll just get some fresh clothes, then.”

“Yeah, sure. Well, I´ll wait for you inside, then.”

Before he could die of mortification, Dean slipped into his room and washed his face, cooling his burning cheeks, and put on some fresh clothes as well. His thoughts were racing. What did Cas expect from this night? Would they kiss? Would they do more than that? Was Cas ready for it? Was Dean himself ready? Before he could overthink too much, Castiel was back, dressed in an old black T-Shirt that had belonged to Dean before and a pair of sweatpants. For a moment, they stood frozen and took each other in, comfortable clothes and all, but Dean saw the bags under Cas´ eyes and his slumped posture and guessed he didn´t look better.

“Should we, uhm, lay down then?”

Dean winced, but Castiel seemed just to be glad to finally be able to get to bed. It was awkward at first, sorting out the pillows and blankets and limbs, but in the end, they both were laying comfortably, Dean behind Cas, with his hand thrown over Cas´ hip and their fingers intertwined. And the warmth and intimacy, the comfort and sheer relief of being alive and finally together pulled them under faster than awkwardness could settle in again.

***

When Dean woke up, he was deeply disoriented for a moment. He was too hot, ached all over and his arms were wrapped around something solid and warm. But he couldn´t remember any dreams and the stiffness in his joints suggested that he had slept pretty long. And then he opened his eyes and was met with a bedhead of black hair and his arm still wrapped around Cas and the events of the previous day came crashing back. He tightened his hold around Castiel and buried his face in his neck. He had lost him. He had lost his best friend and the love of his live, but now he was back and he still loved him and they could be together for the rest of their lives. Dean´s breath hitched, and he started shaking a bit. It was just so much to take in, so much to wrap his brain around and he was so scared of having everything ripped away from him again.

“Dean?”

Cas´ voice was gravelly and deep and he was clearly worried.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, it´s just… yeah.”

Cas wriggled until he could turn around and look at Dean, who lowered his chin to his chest and pressed his damp eyes close. Castiel cradled Dean´s cheek.

“Look at me. Please.”

Dean lifted his head and met Cas´ worried gaze. His face, pillow wrinkles on his cheek, crow´s feet around his eyes. Flawed. Perfect. Human. And he started crying.

Castiel held Dean for a long time, let him muffle his sobs in his T-Shirt and stroking his back, murmuring sweet words of endearment in his hair. Gradually, Dean calmed down. He breathed in Cas´ scent, feeling his body pressed against his own and his arms wrapped around him.

“I´m sorry.”

“There´s nothing to be sorry for. I understand. You have been through so much and now it´s over and that´s a lot to take in, too.”

They were silent for a while and Dean felt lighter, somehow. Calm and content. He dozed off for a bit, just because he could. There was nothing to be done. His family was safe. Eileen would probably be here by now, Sam was in the next room, Jack was okay, they had said that everyone was back. And they were free. They could do everything and didn´t have to do anything and for the moment, the only thing Dean wanted to do was to explore the muscular length of Cas´ back with his fingertips. Castiel started playing with his hair in return and finally, Dean lifted his head from his position under Cas´ chin and smiled at him. Castiel smiled back. And it was the most natural thing in the world to lean forward and brush their lips together for the first time. Calm and sweet and as inevitable as the sun rising after a long, dark night.

Castiel pulled back a bit, still smiling, and it was Dean who cupped his cheek and leaned in again for a longer kiss, lips moving slowly against each other, tasting and teasing. Cas was the first one to open his mouth a bit and let his tongue sweep against Dean´s lower lip and Dean followed suit, pulling Cas even closer. They both shuddered when the tips of their tongues met for the first time and after that, they lost themselves in sweet, slow kisses, shared breath, and soft touches.

When they finally stopped and rested their foreheads against each other, Dean´s head swam, and his hands were shaking, and he had never been happier in all his life. Cas´ hand drew small circles on his shoulder, his eyes were closed, lips slightly swollen and wet and Dean´s heart tried to jump out of his chest with love. He pressed his lips once more against Castiel´s because he would let him, and Dean could, and he wanted to.

Castiel sighed deeply and contentedly as he pulled back a bit to be able to look at Dean´s face. He caressed his face and pushed back a lock of hair from his forehead.

“You said something about family breakfast yesterday?”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, I guess we´ll have to get up at some point. It´s a shame, I know.”

Castiel laughed and pulled Dean close again.

“But we can always come back here and continue.”

And wasn´t that the best thing Dean had heard in a long time. But his empty stomach grumbled, and he wanted to make sure that Eileen had made it home, too, and that Jody, Donna and the girls were safe. And Bobby, Charlie, Stevie and the other refugees from the other world, too. But Cas would be there all the way and when the day was done, they would come back and fall asleep together again. Suddenly, Dean knew exactly what he wanted the rest of his life to look like. And he wanted it to begin with breakfast.

“Well then, let´s get up.”

***

They got up and got dressed in companiable silence and made their way down the hallway, holding hands and occasionally bumping their shoulders. When they got to the kitchen door, they stopped, taking in the sight. Jack sat at the table with a cup of coffee, chatting with Eileen, who was leaning against the counter. Next to her, Sam was frying some eggs, smiling, and glancing her way every now and then. Eileen was the first one to spot Dean and Castiel at the top of the stairs and her grin grew even wider when she saw them holding hands. “Hey Dean, hey Cas.”

Sam turned around and locked eyes with Dean. No words were needed. They had made it, and the rest of their lives was waiting.

Dean took a deep breath, gave Cas´ hand a squeeze and took the first step down the stairs.


End file.
